


FFXV MLM Reader Inserts

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Smut, mlm author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: A collection of drabble requests for MLM.





	1. Fluff/Kingsglaive Reader ~ Ignis Scientia

A flash of white, razor sharp teeth, and a blade of some sort, and suddenly you were snapping up in bed. The lights were off save for a small lamp on the bedside table beside you, casting the room aglow in orange. It was definitely not your room, and between the vividness and the aching pain in your stiff left leg, you didn’t think the events of your dream were either.

“Hey,” a deep voice called to you, making you twist to the right. It jarred your leg, sure, but waking up in a strange place with no recollection of how you had gotten there definitely put you on edge.

“It’s alright,” the voice came again, and you realized where it was coming from. A man was at your bedside, in a small couch by the patio door. He had a book in his hand, and tattoos up his muscular arms that snuck beneath his sleeves, no doubt going much further than could be seen. “Do you… remember anything?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat, fighting back the rising panic. You were talented in battle, sure, but this man outweighed you easily, and judging by the sheer amount of muscle on display in the dark of the room, in your injured state he could probably outmatch you. Despite this, he had a calm demeanour, as if your appearance here was nothing special.

“I don’t… No, nothing.”

He nodded, closing the book and setting it on the table beside him, “Gladiolus, but you can call me Gladio.” He raised his hand as if to shake your own, but you hesitated.

“Gladiolus… Amicita?”

“So you’ve heard of me.” He flashed a small smile, letting his hand fall back to his lap and relaxing back into the armchair. “You uh – You had a bit of an accident, dude.”

Your jaw clenched; right as he mentioned an accident, a flare of pain shot up your thigh and into your core.

“Yeah, I kinda figured.”

Gladio’s smirk only grew, “Hmph, yeah, Ignis says he knows you so we took you back here after it all went down.” He saw the way your eyes grew at the mention of Ignis’ name, “Sent ‘em downstairs to grab some food. He stayed with you all night.” He leant back in the chair, “Real show you put on, y’know. Walked in on us takin’ down a bandersnatch, decided to take matters into your own hands.” He made a gesture to your leg, covered in sheets and no doubt bandages underneath, if you could tell by the itch.

“That doesn’t… sound like me.”

“Believe it or not-“ he was cut short by the door to the room opening, and three other figures stepped in. The light flashed on and you were brought face to face with the Prince of Lucis, a man who couldn’t be anybody other than Prompto Argentum, and… Ignis; your Ignis. Though, at the moment he didn’t show any signs of enthusiasm at your appearance just… a blank stare. 

“That’s not exactly how it went now, is it, Gladio?”

You bit your lip at the familiar accent and teasing tone of voice, one you had heard directed at yourself quite a few times. It was obvious Ignis was putting on some sort of front for his companions, you had to bite back the smile that threatened your lips in hearing it again for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

“Hey,” the shortest of the quartet sat on the bed next to you, “Prompto, nice to meet you! It was really neat what you did, actually, Gladdy’s just a shit storyteller.”

You raised an eyebrow, pulling the sheets lower to reveal your boxer-briefs, until you could see the bandages wrapped around your leg. It must have been a pretty big wound, considering it wrapped around from mid-thigh to your knee.

“You pushed me,” began Noctis from the other side of the room, arms crossed in a front as he stared at the toes of his boots. “I wasn’t paying attention, I guess, and the bandersnatch got a little too close for comfort.”

Suddenly, Gladio groaned lightly from the other side of the room, rubbing his face in his hands. “Sorry, I just… I wasn’t paying attention either. I’m sorry, Noct, and-“

“It’s fine,” you assured him, “Still have my leg, right?”

The large man managed a meek smile but still looked a bit pale, like the thought of losing their soon-to-be king or your left leg was weighing on his conscious despite both still being present and in working condition.

“May I have a moment alone with him, please?” interrupted Ignis, and without so much as a mumble, the other three left the room. It was immediately clear that despite Noctis being in charge, it was really Ignis that called the shots, and as soon as the door closed, that leader façade broke.

“Oh goodness,” he sat on the right side of the bed, bringing a hand up to your forehead. “How are you feeling, dearest? If you feel hot, please let me know. If you get a fever-“

“Iggy, please slow down,” you chuckled, raising a hand to his chin and guiding him over so your lips were touching. The weeks without each other had been rough on both of you, that much was obvious, but what you weren’t expecting was for him to completely melt into your touch. All the tension left his shoulders as your lips met, and he let out a soft sigh, resting a bit of weight into you and curling a hand around your hip.

It was you that broke apart first to slip off his glasses that had been digging into your cheek, and immediately his head fell to your shoulder. You let it happen, stroking back stray strands of ash blond until he relaxed further, letting himself drop completely to the bed.

“Six, I missed you…” he murmured into your collarbone, “Every day is like kindergarten and I’m the teacher with these three.”

Stifling a laugh you pulled his head up again and kissed the corner of his mouth, making him unable to fight the small smile dawning his face.

“As much as I’ve missed you, I think they definitely need you too.”

He hummed in acknowledgment, “It is my duty but sometimes I just wish…” he sighed deeply, rubbing his thumb absent-mindedly along the skin above the elastic of your boxers, “No use wishing, I need you there sometimes.”

The man’s face lit up with a memory suddenly, and he slipped his glasses back onto his face, “There’s a certain Mister Ulric downstairs waiting for you. He says he’s with the Kingsglaive.”

The memories of the week prior began flushing back at the mention of your companion’s name. He had news for Noctis that couldn’t be delayed, you offered to assist him on the slight chance you’d get to see Ignis. There was a big beat up truck, miles and miles of road, and then the last thing you remember is seeing the prince knocked off balance by a large swooping tail, and sharp teeth and tusks in your direction.

“Nyx is here? Where even is here, anyway?”

“Lestallum, though we were supposed to be heading out tomorrow I’m sure I could see about delaying.”

You frowned, “Ignis, of course I want you to stick around, but the end’s not waiting on you, y’know.”

He averted his gaze and lowered his voice, muttering out an “I suppose…”

You didn’t let it last long, reaching up to his face and pulling him into another sweet kiss before locking your arms around his waist, ignoring how he scrambled for purchase around your wounded leg.

“We’ve still got tonight though,” you kissed across his jaw, making him relax into you even more –

The door flung open, neither of you noticing the loud footsteps cascading down the creaky wooden hallways of the hotel. Everyone stepped inside, Nyx leading with “So, I think we’re going to-“

They all froze, as did you and Ignis. There was no hiding what you had been up to as they walked in, your arms wrapped around him and his hands at your exposed waist, lips so close that even now you would be able to feel his breathing if he hadn’t stopped altogether.

“Oh…” mumbled Gladio.

 **“Oh,”** Prompto gulped loudly, “Iggy you… you’re…”

Ignis groaned, letting his head fall back to your shoulder to hide the rare scarlet flush that covered his entire face, even hiding the freckles across his neck.

“Sorry,” Nyx gave you a knowing grin, “Should’a knocked. We’ll just head downstairs, call if you need us.”

He spun on his heels, corralling the other three whos eyes were still wide in shock out of the room and into the hallway, but not before giving you a wink and shutting the door behind you.

You kissed the top of Ignis’ head, savouring the moment and trying not to think about the thorough investigation that you two had gotten yourselves roped into later.


	2. Forced Coming Out ~ Prompto Argentum

It had been weeks since you had a proper date, and you finally had the night to yourself. When Prompto had phoned from work earlier, he sounded excited. More than excited, he was ecstatic, even though work had been a long, boring drone of a day. 

So you wanted to do something nice for him. You went to the nearest market for groceries, set the table, and now there was just the wait. A couple pots were simmering on the stove, and your boyfriend was due home in about thirty minutes. This was a new recipe, but you had followed the instructions as closely as possible, and had the utmost confidence in it. That being said, half an hour was still quite a bit of time for something to go wrong. 

And of course, knowing you, things went awry rather quick. 

The familiar jangle of keys in the door rang through the small apartment. He was a few minutes early, but the food was finished, and you were dressed, so it was no problem. You only realized something was wrong, when the door pushed open slowly and multiple sets of footsteps shuffled in. 

“Hey Prom!” a voice called, “Why aren’t you answering your phone?” 

You froze in place. What friends did he have that would own a key to the apartment? Would they know who you were? Obviously Prompto had some photos of you on his social media, no doubt countless in his phone and camera but… you knew damn well none of them knew about certain sides of your relationship; certain aspects that Prompto wasn’t ready to disclose. 

When your brain finally caught up with your feet, you whipped around to face the corridor that lead from the front foyer to the kitchen. A very tall, very muscular man blocked your path, most likely mirroring your look of confusion. 

“Uhhh-“ 

“You’re not Prompto.” 

You shook your head, “No, I don’t think so.” 

Another man joined him; not quite so tall, but his hair definitely added a few inches. 

“Sorry, are we- Is this the wrong apartment?” 

That was definitely not a Lucian accent, and from their description you knew exactly who they were, and that meant the last one must have been- 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

He was… shorter than you imagined. Not quite as short as Prompto, but still quite short. His hands flexed at his sides, obviously ready to pounce at any moment, but Ignis’ hand at his shoulder made him pause. 

“I uh – Hello, your highness, and – and I assume Ignis and uh… Gladiolus?” 

“Dude, what the hell are you doing in Prompto's flat?” the Prince grit his teeth through the words, making you take a step back. He was obviously ready for a fight, and you had to be quick about your response. There was a random guy in his best friend’s apartment, one they didn’t know, and outing Prompto wasn’t an option. Besides, they would definitely believe some ridiculous lie over the fact that Prompto was dating a man. 

“I’m his… roommate.” 

“He never told us he had a roommate,” Ignis added, looking quite puzzled. 

“We haven’t been living together long, but he didn’t… He couldn’t afford the apartment on his own, and he didn’t want to tell you, your highness. He thought you would try to help pay, but he said he needed to do this on his own so…” you trailed off, knowing if you kept rambling you’d say something unbelievable, or go off on another tangent that was even harder to believe. 

Noctis visibly relaxed, no longer in fight mode, but he was still tense. He stared at the ground, not meeting your eyes. “He could’ve told me…” 

“He wanted to,” you cut in, “He really did, but you were already so stressed.” 

Gladio took the moment to pat Noctis on the back, “He was obviously tryin’ to do somethin’ for himself, Noct, don’t beat yourself up about it.” 

Ignis stayed silent, quietly studying your face like there was something else to tell from it. It felt scrutinizing, and invasive, so you quickly busied yourself with the food on the stove that, surprisingly, wasn’t burnt. 

“Listen dude, I am so, so sorry –“ Noctis stepped forward, giving you an apologetic look. “For barging in here and for… y’know.” 

“I’m glad he has friends that look out for him,” you gave him a small smile, “But maybe try knocking next time, if that isn’t too much to ask. I do walk around in my underwear quite a bit.” 

As you spoke, the door opened again, this time without the tell-tale sound of keys on a chain. It was well past 7:00, so it must be Prompto, confused as to why the door was left unlocked. 

“Hey, ba-“ 

“In the kitchen!” you quickly interrupted, “Your friends are here.” 

Prompto quickly scrambled in, almost tripping over himself. His eyes widened at the sight of you and his three closest friends in the same proximity, but eventually they rested on you, silently pleading you hadn’t said anything you weren’t meant to. 

“H-Hey guys, how’re you-“ 

“Prom, why didn’t you tell me?” 

His face fell, and you felt the urge to embrace him, but held back. He thought you had told them, he was about to cry, oh god, he was freaking out – 

“Prom, I was just telling them about how you didn’t want Noctis to know I was helping with rent.” He froze, staring you dead in the eye. “Y’know, ‘cause you didn’t want him to help.” 

“Oh,” he stood straighter, “Oh yeah. Listen, Noct-“ 

“I mean, I’m your best friend! If you were worried, you could’ve just told me, Prom, I would’ve listened.” He had a big frown on his face, obviously upset with what you had told him. If you hadn’t heard the beginning of the situation, you would think this really was about Prompto dating another man. It all seemed… familiar. 

“I-I know but I just –“ he was still getting choked up, obviously thinking the same as you. “He offered to help, and I just… I’m sorry, Noct, I should’ve told you.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” he shook his head, “If you guys are about to eat, we’ll just-“ 

“No uh-“ you interrupted, pulling a few bowls from the cupboard. “How about you guys stay and, y’know, talk it out.”

Prompto frowned, “What about you?” 

“I’ve already eaten,” you lied through a small smile, “Besides, I just got a call from work.” You held up your phone, flashing the screen. “New guy’s having trouble closing.” 

An obvious lie, that went over everybody’s head but Prompto’s, but he stayed quiet regardless. 

With that out of the way, you turned towards the others cautiously eying the meal on the stove. “I’m just gonna talk with Prompto a second, but you guys dig in.” 

You corralled your boyfriend to the bedroom on the other side of the hallway, shutting the door slowly behind you, and he immediately gripped on like he wasn’t about to let go. Lean body pressed to yours, toned arms around your neck, if he wasn’t so small you could have said he pinned you to the wall. 

“God, I’m so sorry…” 

“No, it’s okay,” you returned the embrace, “Sorry for freaking you out earlier. You know I’d never tell them, right?” 

He pulled away, looking just as sombre as before. “I know but… don’t you want to?” 

“Of course I do,” you trailed kisses along his freckles, over the bridge of his nose, down to his lips. “Of course, sweetheart, but I’m not about to do it without your permission.” 

He groaned, letting his head fall to your shoulder. “What did I do to deserve you.” 

“I don’t know, but it must’ve been pretty good-“ he squeezed your sides, making you jump and let out a loud laugh, but you knew you deserved it. 

“Sorry to interrupt date night, too, I should have answered Noct.” 

“Don’t sweat it,” you pecked the corner of his mouth. “Just feed them some curry, show 'em my Play Station, and make it up to me later.” You pried his hands from your shoulders and pressed one last heated kiss to his lips, slipping out the door and toeing on your shoes. You knew if you stayed any longer, you and Prompto would end up getting into more trouble, so it was better if you left early. Maybe you could actually get some work done at the coffee shop, or maybe one of your friends would be home. Regardless, you pulled on your jacket and slipped out the door, hearing a set of disbelieving voices as they discovered your video game collection. 

You finally got date night about a week later, the day before his birthday. Your schedules lined up perfectly, and you even got to bring Prompto out for dinner. Neither of you could remember the last time you went out for a date.

It was easy to see the blond felt guilty for the week prior, though. He was touchy, even in public, and jumped you before you could even take your shoes off inside the foyer. Not that you were complaining, but you left a bit of a trail leading into the bedroom. 

Quickies after work and in the shower were obviously not enough for him. Prompto liked things slow, a contrast to his bubbly and excitable personality. He liked to make out, and touch, and explore, but he was in a rush today. Before you knew it, both your shirts were off, and Prompto was in your lap, grinding slow and kissing down your shoulders and chest, marking it as his own. 

“Miss you…” he murmured, sucking particularly hard at your collar. “Miss just being close to you sometimes.” 

You smiled, looking down at him, “Me too, this is nice.” 

“Mhm,” he hummed, not breaking from teething at your neck, and up to your jaw, hands roaming but never meeting where you wanted them, teasing you like you had done to him so many times. 

“You little brat!” 

He squeaked as you gripped his hips and flipped him over, giggling wildly as you tickled his neck with even more kisses. It really wasn’t a lie, you missed this, and you missed just spending time with him. Especially when he was spread out like this, blushing profusely with a silly smile on his face, every freckle visible- 

Well, almost every freckle. 

The scarlet blush adorning his face grew even darker as your lips trailed down, to the thin trail of blond hair at his waist, and as you slowly unbuckled his belt. The noises he made were heaven, keens and wines as you breathed hotly around his most sensitive areas, and tugged his zipper down torturously. 

Then the doorbell rang.

You let your head fall to his stomach as he let out a rather displeased groan, obviously upset with this turn of events. 

“Just ignore it,” you mumbled, getting back to work.

Then it sounded again; six times in succession, obviously somebody with little patience. When it ended, the phone in Prompto's jacket pocket on the floor beside you began vibrating violently. 

Letting out another exasperated groan, he reached over and pulled it out, answering it with an annoyed “Can I help you?” 

As the voice on the other side spoke, words you couldn’t quite make out, his face went from annoyed to panicked, and suddenly you were being tossed to the other side of the bed as he shot up.

“What? What’s wrong?” 

He threw his phone at the bed, making you catch it to avoid getting a hunk of metal and fibreglass to the face. 

“The guys are here!” He pulled his jacket on, struggling with the sleeves, “Noct said it’s an emergency, and he’s gonna come in if I don’t answer the door!” 

Like a bullet, he was there and then gone in a flash, pulling on his jean jacket and rushing out of the room and down the hall to avoid being walked in on. 

So you got up slowly, pulling a random shirt on and moving to grab a shirt of your own. You could hear three new voices in the apartment, but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

Composing yourself and straightening the hem of your shirt that Prompto had so rudely ripped from your body, you walked out into the living room, met with the sight of the Prince of Lucis, his shield and advisor, and your boyfriend, looking just as dishevelled as earlier, but now sobbing uncontrollably. 

“What the-“ 

He cut you off, wrapping his arms around your waist and burying his head in your chest. Like a reflex, your arms moved to his shoulders, pulling him a little closer to your body. 

Ignis was shaking his head, face in his hands and leant against the island counter. Gladiolus looked more confused than anything, and Noctis was… furious. That was the only word that could describe the look on his face. It wasn’t like the day when he had waltzed into your apartment unannounced, it was something more. He looked feral. He looked like he was ready to maim something. 

“What the fuck did you do to him?” 

Any last semblance of composure and respect you had for the prince went out the window. Something he had said, or done, had Prompto in hysterics. Prompto, the strongest man you knew, who was always positive and optimistic. That was something that didn’t come often. 

“What the fuck did _I_ do? What the fuck did _you_ do is more like it!” 

Ignis stepped towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Noct-“ 

“No!” he shrugged it off, “We’re here to take him out for his birthday tomorrow, and he answers the door, covered in bruises, looking like he’s about to cry. What the fuck have you done to him?” 

You were completely taken aback, unable to form any words, especially when you felt Prompto’s arms tighten around you. 

“Listen, I don’t know who the _fuck_ you are, or how you know Prompto, or why he wouldn’t tell me that you forced him to live here, but if you’re hurting him-“ 

“Noctis!” 

“What?” the prince spun on his heels, “Did you know, Iggs? Did you know that this was going on?”

“I think maybe you should step back and think clearly about this a moment-“ 

“About what? About the fact that this random guy just waltzed into my best friend’s life and made him so scared that he couldn’t even-“ 

“I’m his boyfriend, you jackass!” 

Noctis’ face fell, turning to look at you once more. He took in the whole situation; Prompto’s state of undress, the way you held him, how Ignis had tried to stop him before he continued his tangent. His shoulders slumped, and he looked completely mortified. 

“Prom… Oh _Six,_ Prom, I am so, so sorry.” 

Prompto’s crying didn’t cease, but he brought his head back a bit to look at his friends, shaking his head and the tears from his eyes. 

“Holy shit, Noct,” was the only thing Gladio said, obviously still confused but more in the moment than before. 

“For Six’s sake, your highness,” Ignis shook his head, “It’s like you’ve never seen a love bite in your life.” 

“I was – I was gonna tell you,” sputtered Prompto, “It just didn’t – didn’t ever seem like the right time.” 

“Hey,” you leant down, wiping the tears from his eyes with the pads of your thumbs, “You wanna go lie down? We don't have to do this now.” 

“No, no, it’s fine,” he nuzzled into your hand a little more, “I gotta… do this myself, you know? No more putting it off.” 

You nodded, kissing his cheek, and letting him pull your hand from his face and hold it to his chest. He turned to his friends, ignoring how the shirt he wore hung open, and how his pants were still undone, buckle hanging around his thigh. 

“Hey guys,” he sniffed, “I’m gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just know Iggy can tell this shit from a mile away.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @milesupy0urs, so if you'd like to send a request, or just want to check it out I'm there! **(It's a horror blog, so be careful.)**
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged, thanks so much~


End file.
